


lack of concentration

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: emma drawing college au oisuga for u was such an indulgence ( ´ ▽ ` ) !! hopefully your choco makes it feel like its still valentines!!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	lack of concentration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mildlyartsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyartsy/gifts).




End file.
